


Forgotten

by BluBoi



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Comfort, Happy, Hugs, Inside Out Au, Kisses, Love, M/M, Plot Twist, Sad, inside out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Love between them was forbidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Inside out AU no one asked for.

“Do you ever look at someone and wonder, what is going on inside their head? Well, you probably don’t, but anyways, I do.  

Just to fill you in on what goes on about here, Thomas, out host. Has 4 core traits and each of us, has an island. At least once every day, do our island’s ‘Interact’ meaning that at some point, Thomas’s thoughts are kind of more than one emotion. So it means the bridges between our island forms and we get to all meetup and chat.  And let me tell you… It’s exhausting….

* * *

The area was dark. Well… It always was. He had long since gotten used to the shadows that he lived with.  Forced to lay out in the void, with only weird little nightmares as friends. Though he uses the term friends loosely. Those things were creepy.  Some short and menacing. Others long, twisted and creepy.  Some faceless. Others with too many appendages.

He lay there, far away from them. On the edge of ‘his’ island. Hand stroking the cool grey ground as he watched the moon drift in and out of view. Eyes glazed over as his mind whirred. Buzzing with unshared, unspoken thoughts. An ache bugged him from laying contently and he tilted his head, looking out, eyes squinting to see past the empty blackness over to the other side. Where the sunshine radiated and made holes in the thick black that he dwelled.

His eyes focused, on a lush green tree and if he listened hard enough he heard birds tweet. The sun shone down. As always and he knew it would not be burning, not hot. Just right. The wind was most likely calm pushing fluffy white clouds across the baby blue atmosphere. He looked further down, to the base of the tree. On the grass, **_He_** lay, twisting a rose between his forefinger and thumb as he daydreamed. A goofy smile on gracing his almost perfect features.

He smiled to himself. The other was unaware of his gaze. Looking so at peace…

He couldn’t help it. He now patiently awaited each day that Thomas would let them be together…that the bridge would appear for however long and they would spend every moment they could siting in each other’s presence…

_Though like most relationships. He wasn’t always as caring towards the Royal that sat kilometres away._

_

The first time they met. He had to try not to run away, He just froze up.  Limbs locked up, eyes quickly brimming with tears as he stared at the Royal from the other side of the bridge. He didn’t know what to say. The Prince tried to approach hand out stretched, but he panicked and ran. Checks burning as he sat behind a rock trying to not pass out. ‘ _Meeting new people was hard…’_

The second time. He was a little more collected. The conversation was tense and every response was left hanging in the thick awkward air. He was full of sass but very reserved. The other trait tried for a solid hour to get him to open in some way. The bickering got worse, ultimately both party’s leaving feeling rather hurt.

The guilt ate away at him, so he didn’t show up the 3rd time.  

The 4th time was full of emotion. They both took it in turns to apologise.  Anxiety didn’t make much eye contact. Hiding in his hoodie as they tried to work things better so they could function for the host. They separated on better terms. Anxiety went back to his plain drained…. But much more content with the new agreement.

By the 10th time, he had slowly gotten warmer to working with interacting with such a flamboyant personality. Though the banter still remained, every ounce of sting was removed by their previous arrangements.

The 11th time. Prince had brought him flowers.   And it was around then when the bond started.

Slowly, and through a few more mishaps, they grew closer. Prince’s gestures becoming more caring and extravagant until finally, he asked him out.  They both knew things couldn’t really be. It wasn’t right. The dark and light, colliding into a mess of grey. Like oil and water not supposed to mix…  But being the rebellious angsty teen he was so often represented as, Anxiety accepted. Forcing them to hide their relation from the nightmares on his island and the sweet subjects of Princes ‘kingdom’.  Knowing that if anyone were to know they would be out casted.

It didn’t stop Prince spoiling him and showing him in affection. Sharing soft kisses in the shadows on the bridge. Sharing friendly cuddles at every chance, as they sat leaning on one another while brainstorming and laughing. Only firmly quoting to the others they were _“Just Friends”_ whenever they were asked.

 However,  we all know..such secrets are not meant to last… 

* * *

They were casually hanging out. Sitting on the edge of the grass that grew like moss onto the bridge. They were together awhile today, kissing and playfully fighting. Whispered giggles echoing in the empty area. Other interactions mostly finished as the cores were all that was needed for Thomas to have the thoughts he needed.    


However, not everyone was gone…

A small gang, of roughly 5 were watching the pair. Two of which were small soldiers from that of Princes realm. The others being small shadows. They watched grimacing as the two laughed.

It wasn’t long before they saw their chance and snuck out from the shadows of Anxiety’s island.  

Frist one of the soldiers pouncing swiftly on Prince, grabbing him by the neck with cold metal hands as Roman tried to stand.  Anxiety yelped, scrambling to help Prince to his feet. Only managing to do so before the two black little shadows tackled him, knocking the wind from his chest as he fell back onto the stone, head throbbing as it cracked on the pavement.  He tried to dizzily sit up, the shadows pinning him fast, his eyes filled with tears as he yelled for Prince.  Helplessly struggling against the stronger small beings as he watched.

The royal struggled, stumbling backwards as he tried to pry the miniature soldier from around his neck. Coughing and spluttering. The other grabbed his leg and he teetered hands flaming as he tried to stay balanced. He gulped as his eyes shifted to Anxiety and then to the ledge. The lack of railing gave him no comfort.  

He had just gotten one hand off the smaller being, tugging it forward and throwing it towards the ground when the third jumped at his side, pushing him in the waist with its head.  The effort of swinging the other being left him no room to correct the shift in poise and he lost his balance completely, pitching off the edge.  

Anxiety head the scrape of fingers as he tried to grab the bridge on his way down,  but his weight was too much and his grip too little. Anxiety was let free only to watch with terror filled eyes as his lover plumped into the clouds of darkness below. With nothing more than a plea of his name echoing upwards.  

You could hear in the silence both hearts breaking. As the memory of Prince died. The core’s island instantly went dark. Clouds from Anxiety’s island spilling over the bridge to cover up the sun.  The trees went limp. The birds fell quiet. The soldiers on the bridge mutating into horrific looking shadows.  

_‘How could they.. why couldn’t they just leave us alone… I – I just wanted to be happy.. for once. ‘_

He was shaking as his own thoughts ran about. Tears burning his face as he started into the abyss, questioning whether or not to follow.  He glared over at the 5 who were trying to sneak back to his island. His voice booming as he screamed _. “DON’T YOU DARE”_ His bellow made the floor quake and the 5 tripped over one another to scurry away into the clouds of void that was his home.   His eyes gravitated back to the pit before him. He bit down on his lips as he whispered.

_“Prince.. he – he.. g-gotta stay..f-for t-Thomas..”_

He heled himself tightly nails biting into flesh as he squeezed. Shivered racked his frame. Waves of grief and despair washed over him as he sat on his knees. A primal scream leaving his chest before falling silent. Head on the ground.

Everything was so… so dark. So cold. His lips trembled. Broke hiccups escaping him as he mouthed princes name over and over.

Alone.

Just like before.

The bright light of his life gone.

Stolen.

And instantly,

**_Forgotten._ **


	2. Remembered

_“My name… its - it’s Virgil!”_   


_The image was a colourless blur as he recalled the date. Running from the castle in a hurry, scared of being caught as the sun peaked on the royal island._

_He’d swung out the window, out into the sunshine, Prince chased, close behind, not wishing to let him leave without a kiss.  To lovestruck to think of the consequences._

_They stood at the border, catching their breath in the shadows of a tree. Rain tapping Virgil’s back as he stood on his side.  It was only a few moments before Roman captured his breathless lips. Eyes wide in shock. “W-we’re gonna get caught!” He whispered in a panic.  Romans’ thumb sat on his chin as he gazed at him longingly._

_“Not if you tell me your name.” He peaked his lips quickly. “Your, real, name.”_

_Virgil’s heart picked up, Reliving the sense of such warmth and comfort with underlying fear. He froze up, eyes darting about, landing on a pair of stray guards._

_“It’s-” The guards had gotten uncomfortably close, he began to turn away, heart wincing as he pulled from his lover. He began to dash into his kingdom, turning back with sad eyes as he yelled._

_“It’s- It’s Virgil!”_

_The last image of Roman’s smirk burnt into his very core as he ran into the field of black. Rain drenching him, feeling like tiny kisses on his hot skin. He had never felt so alive._

But now…  

* * *

Every droplet stung. It covered him, his clothes were stuck to his flesh. Awkwardly clinging and hanging off his pale thin frame. The cold had long since left him numb, limbs trembling.  He laid in the grass. Curled up so tightly that every ounce of him throbbed. The detailed and evocative thoughts and recollections only added to his pain and misery. Voice weak and hoarse as he whispered into the night. Breath coming out in warm clouds.

_“I fucking miss you._ _All day,_ _Every day…”_

He was still shaking as warm tears leaked from his eyes, he didn’t bother wiping them away. His face tight, nose red and eyes puffy. Cheeks smeared with black mud from previous attempts at removing the water from his face.

_“And you can’t Imagine._ _How **Pathetic** … I feel. _ _Because I don’t know,_ _If you even miss me back…”_

He clutched the crown uselessly to his chest. Eyes analyzing the cold surface, another memory of one of the many short lived dates.

He could easily picture Prince’s grin as he handed Virgil the replica of his own crown, the metal in silver rather than gold. The big black bold _‘V’_ engraved inside.  It’s outside encrusted with obsidian and onyx in a regal but subtle pattern.  He remembered tumbling into him quickly, almost bowling the man over as he started spilling many words of thanks for the thoughtful gift. 

* * *

His fingers rubbed over the damp and now slightly rusted metallic surface. His chest ached. Head pounding loudly, heart in his throat.  Collecting his strength he flung the useless object away from him in a small bout of rage. The emotions tumbled and rolled off him in waves, clouds practically avoiding him due to his huge aura of loss and confusion. 

But it didn’t clunk like he thought it would in the distance. 

He heard it, metal snapping as it hit the hard ground. 

**_It cracked._ **   


Through his hazy vision, he saw it, laying split in half in the mud.…A white aura spilling from the break. He shut his eyes and looked away, holding an arm over his gaze.

There was a weird shift in the air. The rain stopped. Clouds parting. Sunshine peeked from behind a rainbow.

There was the sound of fast wet footsteps.

Fabric swishing as it got closer.

Boots squelching in the large puddles.

Suddenly a warmth surrounded him. Virgil tensed, hand already up to push the new being away. Strong… familiar arms enveloped him. The scent was clean, sharp and crisp. A whiff of cologne mingled with rain.

Opening his prickling eyes, he found himself instantly drawn to the bright red sash, layered on top a white knightly garb.

It was him.

“R..Roman?”

There was a deep rumble that ran through him as the man embracing him chuckled. “It is my Nightmare.” He snuggles more into the darker traits neck, peppering it lightly with kisses. Though confused, Neither of them bother to question it as Anxiety stood up to hold him tighter.

The light had returned, overwhelming him in warmth.

His light.

They didn’t even speak as they stood in the cold night. Both swaying in each other’s arms. Eyes watering with happy bliss.

Virgil kissed him passionately, his dry cracked lips meeting with soft plump ones. Slotting together as perfectly as the bridges. Cheeks warm with a faint blush as his nerves skyrocketed. His arms unable to hold him close enough. Knuckles white at his determination to not let him go.

_Not again, never._

_He felt whole again._

_No more pain._

_No more loss._

Prince’s cheeks were just as warm as he returned the gesture, fingers curling in the emos dark locks. Virgil felt the smirk as Roman dipped him gracefully, only resulting in Virgil yelping and jumping into his arms even further.

No longer alone in the darkness.

Never forgotten; only in the void.

He was here, feeling, in a tangle of limbs for the being his heart beat for. Laughing as they laid on the soaking ground, looking at the black rumbling clouds above them. Unable to take his eyes of the one beside him.

The one who grounded him.

The one whom he had kept alive in his heart.

Who had now gotten on top of him and was kissing him senseless. Letting out passion without mercy. He surrendered himself completely, basking in the idea of eternal bliss.     


Whom he had remembered and brought back.

But that’s all he had, a thought, of the man he still loved.  

**_Not forgotten… But only a memory._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the plot twist ahahah.


End file.
